A Ring For Hannah : Missing Scences
by kelco
Summary: When three of the McFadden brothers, and a friend, get trapped in a mine, Daniel tries to avenge his feelings of guilt by attempting a rescue mission.


**Ring for Hannah : Missing scenes**

I do not own them, though I wish I did. :)

**Summary:**

In this story, the four youngest McFadden brothers, Daniel, Evan, Ford and Guthrie, along with a family friend, Jenny Barrett, go down into an abondoned mine to look for gold. Once there, they get trapped when the ceiling caves in. Daniel is the only one that escapes. His oldest brother, Adam, is consumed with fear and ignores Daniel's feelings, blaming him for the accident. The story picks up after Daniel, battling feelings of guilt, finds a ventalation shaft and decides to investagate alone, whether anyone else thinks it's a good idea or not.

Adam held onto the steering wheel with white knuckles, whipping the jeep around corners and over bumps. Hannah sat beside him. Brian and Crane rode in the back of the jeep, with the reporter, Glenn Terry, hanging on for dear life. Adam was frantic, he needed to get to his brother, _now_. Brian, Crane and Hannah understood his panic; they were feeling it too. A sense of urgency filled the vehicle. They just had to get to their younger brother before he tried to lower himself down the shaft. Besides the obvious danger of Daniel going down the mine shaft alone, Adam just couldn't let him go without setting things right between them. He wasn't going to try to stop him; he knew Daniel needed to absolve himself of the burden of guilt. But he didn't need to be alone. He needed his family behind him as he headed into the unknown.

He'd been so out of his mind with worry about Evan, Ford and Guthrie, the three youngest McFadden's, trapped down in that mine, that he hadn't given much thought to Daniel's feelings. Daniel had been the oldest one in on the scheme and therefore the most responsible for what had happened, in Adam's mind. Blame had been placed on Daniel by everyone, especially by Jenny Barrett's parents. Their little girl had been trapped with the brothers. Adam, too, had blamed Daniel. Consumed with worry and fear for the four down in the ground, he'd needed someone to blame. And there, in front of him, had been Daniel. He had been so mad at him, so upset that he had let this happened. Daniel had disobeyed Tom Barrett, Jenny's father, when he had been told not to go into the abondoned mine. Adam had been filled with thoughts of Daniel's guilt. _ He should have known better_, Adam had thought. He couldn't even talk to Daniel and could barely look him in the eye, back at the mine, because he was so upset at him.

That was, until Brian told him what Daniel had in mind. The plan was dangerous. He would lower himself into a ventilation shaft he'd found, where they'd heard Jenny's dog barking. The shaft was guaranteed to be unstable, easy to collaspe and very dangerous.

All of a sudden Adam had been hit with a flood of feelings, memories and concerns for Daniel. He remembered Daniel as a boy, his brown bangs falling into his eyes; and those same eyes filled with tears standing at their parents graveside. Daniel, the passionate musician, default rancher and their tractor repair man. Daniel,_ his brother_. His brother who was hurting, scared and guilty and who needed him more than ever. His heart filled with love for Daniel and tears pricked at his eyes as he realized how he'd turned his back on him. _Oh Daniel, I can't lose you too_, he thought. He felt awful about how he'd treated Daniel. He had to make sure Daniel knew he didn't really blame him, that he loved him. He realized he could lose Daniel if he went down that mine; he could've lost him back when the cave in happened. Daniel had even been hit in the head during the initial cave in and Adam hadn't so much as asked if he was okay.

It was time to make amends.

As they pulled up to the shaft, Adam was relieved to see they weren't too late. He hadn't gone down yet. They all raced to his side, but Daniel's eyes never left Adam's . The need for approval was written all over his face. Adam knelt down as close as he dared to the hole. What could he say that would convey the message he needed Daniel to hear?

"This family's gotten through a lot by sticking together. I guess I just forgot that. Sorry." He reached over to grasp his brother's shoulder. He hoped Daniel understood all that those few words meant.

A look of relief spread over Daniel's face, along with a smile. He looked as if a weight was lifted off his shoulders. "We'll get through this, all of us."

As Daniel was lowered into the tiny, cramped tunnel, he almost yelled for them to stop and pull him out. It was so dark and tight in here and for a moment he thought he wouldn't be able to breathe. The sides of the cave walls pressed in on him and the darkness permeated. His head lamp only shone a few feet down, past that was utter darkness and he had no idea of how far or stable the passage was. He felt a wave of fear suffocating him and the panic began to rise. He had to get out, now, before the whole thing collasped on him.

But the next thought brought him right back into focus. It stopped the panic in its tracks.

He suddenly he saw Evan's face in his mind's eye. He heard Evan's hearty, carefree laugh and saw his bright blue eyes. How could he give up on him? Then he pictured Guthrie, the littlest of them all; the one he had always watched out for. His baby brother. And Ford, shy and awkward, but with a voice of an angel when he sang. Even Jenny Barrett and her silly little dog came to mind. The Barrett's had been famly friends for as long as he could remember. He owed it to them to find their daughter, to make up for what he'd done. And he owed his family. He was the only one who could set things right again. He would do this; he _could_ do this. He _had_ to do this, for them and for himself. He'd never be able to forgive himself if he didn't do all he could do. He may not find them down here, but he was willing to die trying to. With that thought, he steeled himself against the fear and pushed on, concentrating on his brother's faces whenever the panic rose again.

When his feet hit bottom and he heard his brothers' voices, then saw their faces, his heart leaped in his chest. Alive! They were alive! He grabbed his brothers one after another and hugged them all, tears streaming down his face. _Thank you God_, he prayed silently, too overcome to even form the words aloud. He could hardly believe it! Here they were, all in one piece, safe and sound. They hugged each other again and again, indescribable joy filling the chamber.

After that Daniel sent the message up that all were found and well. The brothers went crazy up top, repeating the scene down below. Water in canteens were quickly sent below and Crane volunteered to drive back and get the Barrett's and proper equipment.

When all was finally set up, Evan was elected to try the lift first. Daniel refused to go until everyone else was up, and Jenny was too scared to try first. Guthrie had taken a cue from Jenny and was a little scared himself. A case of rock, paper, scissors between Evan and Ford had decided the victor. Evan was strapped into the harness and a tug on the rope signalled he was ready. It was a much quicker trip up then it had taken Daniel to get down. Before he knew it he was at the top and in the arms of Crane and Brian. His brothers unhooked him and wrapped him in a double bear hug, crying out his name. Adam and Hannah were right behind them, waiting for their turn. Hannah was crying openly and Adam had tears in his eyes, too.

"Are you okay? What about the rest, are they all okay?" Adam asked, taking hold of Evan's shoulders.

Evan smiled at him, "Yeah, we're all fine." Adam's smile was huge as he wrapped Evan in a hug and led him away from the hole. Hannah appeared with a blanket and wrapped it around Evan.

"We're so glad you're okay, Evan." she said, her eyes red with tears, as she embraced him and kissed his forehead.

The harness was dropped back down and a short time later Ford appeared at the top. The scene was repeated, except that Adam got the first hug this time. After the rest of his brothers had their turn, Hannah noticed Ford shaking a little and she laid her arm across his shoulders and held onto him. He leaned his head briefly against her shoulder, soaking in the comfort. He was so relieved to be topside, and now that the adreniline left him, he was exhusted.

The next one up was little Guthrie. Adam felt a thrill of relief, his baby brother, the youngest, most vulnerable, was finally safe. He ran to Adam's arms after Crane and Brian had squashed him with their hugs. Hannah was ready with the blanket and another warm greeting. As Adam held onto Guthrie, the last load of precious cargo was brought up. Jenny's dog was in her lap and she, having been scared of the sling, was in Daniel's. It had been a tight squeeze, but here they were. All safe. As Brian took the dog and Crane unhooked Jenny, her parents rushed in for their child. Once his burden was lifted, Daniel was pulled up and carefully unharnessed by Brian and Crane. Daniel stood there, watching the Barretts have their reunion. The tension was back in his posture as he watched them. Would they forgive him now? Or did they still hate him for what he'd done? Would Tom Barrett berate him further for what he had let happen?

Tom stepped up to him, smiled and extended his hand, "Thanks." It was short, but genuine. Daniel took his hand, a smile breaking out on his face. He couldn't talk past the lump in his throat. Tears pricked his eyes.

Then his family was upon him. They crowded around him, cheering for him, slapping his back and hugging him. Crane picked him up in a tight squeeze and swung him around, Brian grabbed his face in his hands and kissed him on the forehead. Adam got him in a giant bear hug as Guthrie wrapped himself around Daniel's waist. Daniel picked up Guthrie and held him as he looked around at his family. There were no hard feelings, no blame to be found, just acceptance and gratitude and love. The tears found their way down Daniel's cheeks and he found he couldn't talk. Adam's hand circled around his neck and squeezed him affectionately.

"You did, Daniel. You did it. You saved them." Adam grabbed his brother in a hug, Guthrie smooshed between them. Daniel broke down completely, loud sobs emanating from him as he clung to Adam and Guthrie. The other brothers and Hannah crowded around, placing their hands on Daniel's shaking shoulders or back, lending their support. They stayed that way for a long time as people moved around them, watching the family, and smiling with joy.

As Daniel quieted, the family pulled back and Adam announced, "Let's go home."

Daniel smiled at his family and home they went.


End file.
